


Things We Do For Money

by dipping_sauce (metabaron)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-24
Updated: 2003-08-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metabaron/pseuds/dipping_sauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Money, dares, and alcohol should never be mixed. But no-one ever said Ron Weasley was a fast learner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Do For Money

It was the first time anyone could remember seeing Professor Snape at the Three Broomsticks.

Draco Malfoy leaned over and whispered in Ron's ear: "I'll give you twenty Galleons if you do it." Twenty Galleons was a lot of money. But Ron dithered.

"It's  _Snape_ ," Ginny hissed.

It  _was_  Snape. But it was also twenty Galleons. And he would finish his seventh year in a few short months. Twenty Galleons would come in very handy. He'd done much worse for much less. And it was just a kiss.

"All right. Twenty Galleons. Your word as a wizard?"

"My word as a wizard," Draco replied, his hand on his heart.

So Ron stood up. Crossed the room. Grabbed Snape by the shoulder. Turned him around.

Kissed him.

On the mouth.

It wasn't that bad, really. It was actually quite nice. Loads better than that time he'd kissed Harry in sixth year. ("Look. It doesn't mean anything. I just want to make sure I'm not gay.")

He leaned in, deepened the kiss, and nudged Snape's lips apart with his tongue.

_For an ugly git, you taste kind of nice._

He'd just begun his exploration of Snape's mouth when he felt Snape grab his shoulders and push him away.

Snape glared and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. He somehow managed to look slightly flustered and very annoyed at the same time.

"Honestly, Weasley. That was quite possibly the worst kiss I've ever had forced upon me. Your tongue is a finely controlled instrument, boy, not a piece of meat. Don't slob it around like a mop. Fifty points from Gryffindor for appalling technique, and be thankful it isn't more."


End file.
